the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Quartz
About Her Rose Quartz is a reviewer, hobby artist, voice actor, and troll in the community. Shes a rather...unique character. She can be sweet and bubbly one moment and mischievous the next. And you do not wanna get her mad...or mess with her senpai Sapphire Heart Song, Kim Daniels VA, or Sweetie Bloom. She started her YouTube channel in 2012 when she was 13 to make "Eevee Love Story", but she gave it up. She then decided to try reviewing and loves it. So far, she has done a collab with Mandy Chan on Castle Sweet Castle, Downunda Thunda and Chasity Songwriter on Bloom and Gloom, and Sapphire Heart Song and AJ, the Autistic Pony on Amending Fences. She's planning on doing a collab on Make New Friends But Keep Discord with Tomboy Pegasister, Fallen Wish and Tyandaga on Party Pooped, Shark Discusses on Putting Your Hoof Down and Brush Stroke on a famous anime called Angel Beats (Which she begged her to watch). Projects * Instant Mom by Brush Stroke: Sparkling Gem, Waitress Pony, and Nurse Red Heart * Hooves Divided by Fallen Wish: Dinky * Just Another Alice by CocoaSweet: Teacup The Mouse * Daughter of Discord: Prism * Reviewer: MLP, Steven Universe, and Anime Trivia * She was in a relationship with CAPS LOCK, but they broke up as of August 29, 2015. Rose announced it on DeviantArt in this journal; http://www.deviantart.com/journal/QuartzlOCK-is-no-longer-cannon-557116312. * She has a harem. * Her weapon of choice is a diamond shovel signed by Princess Luna. * Sapphire Heart Song is her senpai and she considers Rose her "minion". * When she meets someone and gets close to them, she considers them family. * She is a huge Steven Universe fan (hence the name "Rose Quartz"). * She's a total weeaboo. She watches anime and listens to vocaloid (Probably the only one in the Rift who does). * She does art for fun, but doesn't consider herself an artist. * Her favorite anime is AKB0048 and constantly tries to get her friends to watch it. * Her favorite pony of the mane six is Fluttershy. * Her favorite princess is Luna. * Her favorite CMC is Sweetie Belle. * Her favorite episode of the entire show is "Filli Vanilli". * Her favorite episode of season 5 is Amending Fences. * During her free time, she likes to do plays. * She loves doing livestreams. * Loves singing and has done covers of This Day Aria from MLP and Giant Woman from Steven Universe. * She has a kohai (The person who looks up to a senpai) named Mystic Pegasister. Harem Rose Quartz has a harem consisting of many wives and husbands Wives: * Sweetie Bloom * Secret Dreamer * Pick Fairy * Minty Root * Coco Husbands: * Film Sparks * GeekySteven * Past Analysis * James The Pony Theorist * Aeon Of Dreams * Robin0928 Family Rose has a lot of friends she considers family Fallen Wish (Mom) Tyandaga (Dad) Tranzmute (Uncle) Brush Stroke (Older sister) Shark Discusses (Older brother) AJ, the Autistic Pony (Older brother) Gear Grinder (Older Brother) Artistic Passion (Younger sister) Golden Fox (Older Brother) Keyframe (Older sister/Jam Bud) Pastel Breeze (Daughter) Links YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/maddieawesomenessx10 DeviantArt: http://yui-chantheneko.deviantart.com/[[Category:Alphabetical]] Category:Bronalysts Category:Female Category:Unicorn OC